Nosso Aniversário
by Mello Evans
Summary: Uma comemoração indecente. .:Slash. 1st Class. Fassavoy. Lemon. TWOshot. Metafic. PWP:.


●**Slash. 1st Class. FassAvoy. NC-17. Metafic. PWP (**_?_**). Sem beta.●**

**Os atores pertencem a... Deus, acho o.O'**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nosso aniversário<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>A música estava alta, quase estourava os tímpanos de Michael em meio àquela luz frenética piscava em um colorido dançante.<p>

– O que é isso, James? Por que estamos aqui? – Quase gritou aproximando seu rosto do escocês, sentindo um leve cheiro gostoso de canela que o outro exalava enquanto as órbitas azuis e brilhantes pesavam sobre seus olhos cinzentos.

– Nosso aniversário! – Exclamou o outro ator com um sorriso radiante e brincalhão como sempre costumava fazer, nas gravações ou não.

O alemão piscou, ele perdera alguma coisa?

McAvoy percebendo a falta de sensibilidade do amigo tentou explicar.

– Bom, estamos em abril, nossos aniversários são no mesmo mês e eu não queria comemorar com o pessoal, eles são legais, claro, mas era melhor uma festinha só para os anfitriões, não acha? – Piscou maroto.

O olhar do teuto-alemão viajou pelo rosto logo mais abaixo morrendo vergonhosamente nos lábios carnudos e avermelhados, se seu amigo fosse mulher seria uma daquelas lolitas que seduzem os homens em sua _quase_ inocência. Nervosamente um nó de saliva se formou em sua garganta, engoliu em seco; o ar faltou, tentou forçosamente alimentar seus alvéolos pulmonares; seus dedos comicharam para agarrar aquele corpo um pouco menor que o seu com certa avidez, mas dessa vez ele refreou seus instintos infames severamente.

Não era tão louco a esse ponto.

Ou era?

Mas afinal, o que era aquilo? Fassbender não sabia mais ser homem? Quão vergonhoso seria se ele próprio se delatasse? O outro era bem casado, tinha uma filha linda e, obviamente, era completamente heterossexual – coisa que ele tentava não pensar muito naquele momento, depois se deteria aos detalhes sórdidos e _bem_ _sórdidos_.

– Aaahh, claro. Hoje é quatro. – Colocou instintivamente a mão a testa enquanto surgia um vinco de embaraço na mesma. – Desculpe, ultimamente estou esquecendo tudo e nem sei o porquê. – Claro que ele sabia, não era tão idiota assim, mas era melhor fingir, embora aquele clima escuro de boate, aquelas pessoas se agarrando libidinosamente à sua frente, por todos os lados, o deixavam ainda mais excitado. Se é que aquilo era possível. – Parabéns. – Disse por fim, tentando deixar aquela conversa por terminada, querendo fugir daquela boate como o demônio foge da cruz. Tomaria água benta na igreja mais próxima para exorcizar aqueles demônios devassos que fazia sua mente se perverter.

– Idem. – O sorriso era sincero e não mesmo sedutor para a desgraça do nobre alemão. – E então? Vamos dançar?

– O quê? – Aproximou-se tentando entender, sentindo o perigo subir como um arrepio por seu dorso delineado só por estar tão perto do se objeto de desejo.

James Andrew riu torto, fixando suas vistas nas do outro mais uma vez. – Eu disse "Vamos dançar?" – _Parecia_ que ele queria dizer algo mais do estava verbalizando, deixando apenas nas entrelinhas, açulando a imaginação faminta de Fassbender.

O mais velho tentou ignorar aquela voizinha sádica de dentro de sua cabeça, quando entendeu a frase, que lhe dizia, quase gritava, "ele está afim de você, idiota, o nome disso é _flert_". Mas é claro que o pensamento do ser humano prega peças, principalmente quando se deseja algo, é igual a um oásis no meio do deserto – apenas areia quente e sol ardendo em sua pele, nada mais.

– Vamos. – Não que ele fosse um bom dançarino, muito pelo contrario, tinha o corpo um tanto duro. Era extrovertido e tudo mais, porém tudo do seu jeito, deixava os holofotes para McAvoy com aqueles seus trejeitos com a boca, sons esquisitos quando queria tirar alguma brincadeira, entre outras loucuras que o tornavam ainda mais exótico e o que ele fazia era apenas sorrir daquelas palhaçadas do outro.

Apenas isso.

Mas a curiosidade foi mais forte, queria ver aquele corpo intrépido se remexer ao som do contrabaixo somado a toques eletrônicos, aproveitaria as roupas discretas, o paradeiro desconhecido e as ideias loucas do amigo para fazer o que bem entendesse naquela noite. Ou quase tudo, já que o que ele realmente desejava (e do jeito que ele desejava) não estava apenas em seu querer.

O mais novo o puxou pelo braço fazendo eles se embrenharam no meio da multidão da boate luxuosa, indo parar parcialmente no meio da pista. A música era agitada, com apenas uma voz cheia de efeitos, repetindo uma frase que o cérebro do germânico não processou, mas que deixava aquela vontade de repetir o refrão várias e várias vezes.

O escocês começou a delirar junto com o ritmo embalado por aquele toque – que incitava qualquer ser vivo a dançar mesmo que não quisesse.

– Vai ficar só olhando? – Provocou não sabendo o que o colega de elenco pudesse querer fazer com apenas aquela frase, afinal ele não queria apenas olhar, ele queria tocar, apalpar com força, lamber e sugar cada pedaço de pele.

Fassbender retirou as mãos dos bolsos, um gesto que praticara sem nem sequer notar e, sorrindo, tentou imitar os passos do amigo. No entanto sentiu um pouco de despeito quando o escocês puxou uma bela garota loira que estava os observando já há algum tempo e a pegou pela cintura, deixando-a de costas para Michael, mas ainda podendo encará-lo sem pudor algum por sobre o ombro feminino.

James apertou o belo corpo esguio com apenas uma mão, mordendo o pescoço albino que era coberto por pequenos fios claros, lambendo um pouco e não deixando de olhar para o amigo um minuto sequer.

Ele estava o desafiando? Michael pensou, pois teria troco. Pegou uma ruivinha que não parava de lhe comer com os olhos um instante que fosse desde que ele chegara ali. Por sorte nenhuma das duas os reconheceu, afinal o breu do lugar os ajudava bastante. Imitou o que o outro estava fazendo e por fim já haviam esquecido até o motivo de estarem ali entre um gole e outro das _longnecks_ que eram servidas no local pelos garçons. As garotas já haviam se transformado em outras entre uma batida e outra musical.

Mas o britânico sempre ia mais além do que o alemão e dessa vez agarrou um rapaz pela mão que devia ter seus vinte e poucos anos, fazendo um sinal para que o garoto ficasse ali, naquele local da pista. E logo ele já estava colado ao corpo esguio, masculino e totalmente desconhecido, incitando o seu querido Mike a abrir levemente o lábio inferior diante de tal visão e desejar estar ali com eles.

No entanto o intérprete de Magneto não era homem de apenas almejar, tanto que em segundo depois ele já se colocava na frente do corpo bem mais jovem que eles e que se deleitava entre aqueles dois homens lapidados por seus trinta e poucos anos.

O remexer dos corpos ia e vinha de acordo com o ritmo, o suor e os beijos indecentes na nuca daquela cobaia entre os dois, usada apenas como pretexto para mascarar o que eles realmente queriam. E naquele frenesi os lábios de Michael encontraram os de James e a música parecia que havia parado, o garoto estava em descarte e agora podiam sentir os músculos se tocando sob aquelas roupas ao passo em que suas dermes se derretiam ao som das batidas incessantes daquele lugar.

As mãos não muito gentis descobriam aqui e ali pedaços de peles descobertas, nuca, braços, enquanto dedos adentravam por dentro da blusa branca do mais velho, sentindo o abdômen definido, subindo até a rigidez dos mamilos, arrancando um gemido inteligível dos lábios alemães sem sequer ligar para alguém que estivesse observando tal balburdia.

– Gosta disso, Mike? – Provocou rouco.

Por breves momentos ele nem acreditou naquilo. Seu amigo, aquele que estava contracenando um filme com ele, estava lhe agarrando despudoradamente? Como tudo chegou àquele fim? E como ele estava absurdamente excitado daquela forma?

Tentou raciocinar alguma resposta coerente, mas sabia que não haveria sucesso, era excesso de informação demais com relação a alguma coisa e encostou seus lábios novamente no carnudo quente do outro, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos com as mãos, passando a língua torpe pela boca de James, incitando o outro a entreabri-la, mordendo o lábio inferior, dissipando a paciência tudesca, agarrando a camisa clara sem sequer pensar em como aquilo seria constrangedor depois.

Mas que ele vivesse um dia de cada vez.

Separou seus corpos enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração, por que sabia que jamais refrearia os batimentos cardíacos, deixando um espaço com cerca de meio metro do outro que lhe olhava interrogativo.

– Como v- – Arriscou formular uma frase coerente, mas o germânico lhe puxou pelo braço, levando-lhe lá se sabe pra onde.

As pessoas nem ligavam para aquelas duas figuras que passavam apressadamente por elas, ninguém os reconhecera e logo McAvoy soube para qual local fora arrastado quando passou por uma porta e viu as pias e mictórios – banheiro. _Atorzinho sórdido aquele seu colega..._ Mas conteve o leve riso que se desenhava em seu rosto quando uma mão pesada lhe jogou para um daqueles cubículos e fechou a porta para manter lhes em privacidade.

Fassbender pareceu estar em um dilema interno, aquilo era, na melhor das hipóteses, bizarro. Queria saber o motivo do amigo agir daquela forma, embora ele também quisesse e se aquilo era ou não um atitude para se ter.

Seria que era alguma brincadeira?

_Passatempo_?

Mas sentiu uma mão possessiva em sua nuca exigindo um beijo e ele deu, por que não daria? Ele queria e pronto, ponto. Encostou seus lábios aprofundando o valsar de línguas, acompanhando o ritmo das mãos ladinas que se enfiavam em qualquer brecha de roupa, necessitados para sentir mais da quentura de suas peles.

O maior foi empurrado pelo britânico, as costas tocando sem dó a parede de mármore fria e assistindo, passivo, o outro abrir – quase rasgar – sua blusa com selvageria. Mordeu o lábio sentindo-se ainda mais excitado, embora aquilo fosse errado. HHHHHHavia um mundo de coisas que os separavam lá fora, tentou empurrar, mas ouviu um sussurrou rouco.

– Você quer, e eu também. – A frase foi acompanhada de um gemido, um esfregar de corpos buscando alívio e uma mordida atrevida no lóbulo da orelha.

– Ahnm, James. – Não conteve um breve choramingo. – Agora deu pra ler mentes também? – Pilheriou apertando a cintura para mais contato, apertando os olhos vergonhosamente.

– Digamos que hoje esteja mais para Charles Xavier. – Riu, a boca a milímetros da do outro, roçando suavemente, incitando-o a tomá-la com afinco. – Vamos, Michael, tente fazer essa vontade de te agarrar desaparecer, por favor. – Era como se o outro não quisesse pensar no amanhã, como se tivesse se torturando já há algum tempo, como o próprio alemão, que tentasse ver se era apenas uma vontade que passaria depois de saciada a maldita curiosidade.

E Fassbender atendeu àquele gemido, prensando o outro com sofreguidão, invertendo as posições, deixando o rosto alvo do outro ator encostar-se ao frio da divisória. Puxou os quadris a sua frente, empinando-os em sua direção, desabotoou o cinto, logo depois o botão, a braguilha da calça e segundos depois o tecido negro e social caía até o meio das pernas do amigo. Ouviu um soluço abafado, mas não parou, abaixou-se descendo a _boxer _escura que se juntou com a calça na altura dos joelhos. Levantou-se novamente sugando a nuca macia, levemente amadeirada, traçou um caminho até aqueles lábios tentadores alcançando-os quando McAvoy virou o rosto levemente para o seu lado, entreabrindo-os e correspondendo o beijo, segurando sua cabeça para que aquela confusão de línguas não acabasse tão cedo.

Michael obrigou-se a parar com aquela tortura, levantando a blusa clara um pouco mais, beijando as costas desprotegidas, descendo no caminho na coluna enquanto apertava as nádegas do outro despudoradamente, traçou um caminho de fogo e saliva por entre elas, arrancando gemidos sôfregos e sentiu quando a mão de Andrew pousou em seus cabelos em uma carícia, incitando-o a continuar, que aquilo era bom e que não parasse ainda. E ele não parou, enfiou a língua levemente naquela entrada íntima, vendo-o arquear, lhe instigar a ir mais fundo.

– Mike, eu... hanmunm, por favor, mais. – Suplicou encostando a testa na parede, totalmente entregue e desejoso para que o amigo fizesse todo o resto.

O alemão não pensou duas vezes, o _jeans_ escuro doía-lhe no membro teso, abriu instantaneamente o zíper ficando igual ao outro, roçando-se no escocês, tentando aliviar pelo menos um décimo de sua excitação, colocou dois dedos seus entre os lábios de James, para que o sugasse, mas apenas ouviu uma voz langorosa.

– Eu não pedi para que fosse gentil, vamos logo com isso. – Impeliu-se para trás arrancando um choramingo rouco do amante.

Abraçou o corpo a sua frente, incidindo a cabeça no ombro macio, respirando pesada e sofregamente. Era difícil se controlar diante daquela criatura, porém isso não durou nem dez segundos, pois logo se forçava para o interior quente, apertado, que se contraía a cada investida lenta. Teve que recitar vários mantras mentais para não gozar naquele mesmo minuto, eram tantas sensações, parecia um adolescente com os hormônios explodindo em sua primeira vez.

Tudo a flor da pele.

– Mais, Mike. – Aquelas lamúrias não estavam ajudando, teria que calar aquela boca com urgência ou não aproveitaria nada.

Michael beijou-o com sofreguidão, apertando as pálpebras, sentindo o vai e vem gostoso que ele mesmo empregava, segurando os quadris para que fossem no mesmo ritmo que o seu, tentando experimentar todas aquelas sensações tão absurdamente novas, queria que aquilo durasse eras. A cadência foi aumentando, sentindo James pesar seu corpo parar trás, para encostar as costas em seu bíceps, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, mostrando a face levemente corada e coberta com uma fina camada de suor, os lábios entreabertos, gemendo palavras torpes, entregando-se àquele momento, as mãos buscando apoio na parede – sem muito sucesso.

O mais alto segurou o membro suplicante do escocês, empregando o mesmo ritmo que usava em suas estocadas profundas e impacientes, mas sentiu quando o outro se apertou maquiavelicamente quente em volta de seu membro sensível, gozando resoluto em sua mão e esse foi o desfecho para toda aquela tensão acumulada desde o começo das gravações. Afundou-se tenro chegando ao seu ápice naquele corpo desejosamente apaixonante. Os gemidos penetraram as paredes do lugar e a transpiração se misturando à saliva do beijo que se iniciou entre aqueles dois homens ávidos um pelo outro.

Normalizaram as respirações em meio a todo aquele cheiro de suor e sexo. Ficaram mais um tempo abraçados, sentindo os espasmos, tentando recobrar as forças enquanto suas pernas traiçoeiras tremiam pelo orgasmo de minutos atrás e, desajeitados, tentaram se vestir.

Michael levou os dedos da mão direita até seus lábios sentindo o sabor do outro que o olhava com interesse, tentando não pensar em como ficaria dali para frente depois daquele presente de aniversário tão exótico, mas por hora era melhor não pensar em nada.

E ambos voltaram a se beijar.

Sabia que aquela comemoração não acabara ali.

**Fim(?).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adoro plot em casas noturnas \o **__EMBORA EU TENHA QUE ADMITIR QUE ESTÁ UMA MERDA! (e ainda vai ter continuação, Dark =/ mas será em outra postagem, sei lá, talvez aqui, num sei #MeioQueBrocheiComOShip – talvez sejam as reviews, ou porque eu esteja meio sentimental ¬¬' quem sabe a culpa seja do Say Greyback também) Mas resolvi postar por estar sem tempo de fazer algo descente, mas está aí, com muito carinho. __**=)**_

_Eu queria __**review**__. Vocês me dão? _


End file.
